Naruto Village Hidden in the Mountains
by Ninja's Shadow
Summary: This story takes place after Naruto and Co. fail to bring back Sasuke.  Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi goes on a Mission to the mountains.  Working on Chapter 2, but it might take some time.


This is one of the fan fictions I thought of when I was talking about my friends. What if Sakura asked about Naruto's past? Would he tell her? I mix this in what some other ideas so I hop you'll find it to your liking. Naruto doesn't not belong to me and never will. The fiction is mine and I would appreciate your comments about this story, but if you're here to troll and flame then go somewhere else it that crap. Now enjoy.

Naruto

Mission of the Village Hidden in the Mountains

Day One

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were on their way out of the Hidden Leaf Village. After Naruto and the rest of the team that went to retrieve Sasuke from going to Orochimaru failed they had to rest and recover from their injuries. Naruto was now fully healed and ready to take his first mission in weeks.

"Alright!" Naruto bellowed. "We've got a mission. It'll be one step closer for me to become Hokage. Believe it!"

"Naruto, could you be any louder?" Sakura scowled as she put her hand on her forehead. "Geez you're giving me a headache. You're so annoying!" she sighed heavily. "This is only a simple delivery mission anyway, so what's so special about it?"

"What's so special about it?" Naruto echoes. "It's special because it's an A-Rank mission. This type of mission is nothing but special."

"You two stop that right now." Ordered Kakashi. "Yes indeed this mission is a special one, but it going to be harder now that we don't have Sasuke. I need you two to stay sharp and work together as a team that is if you want to come home alive."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei." Answered Sakura.

"No problem, Kakashi sensei." Said Naruto with a thumb up.

As team seven travels down the dirt path to the west the sun is making the same journey to sleep behind the cover of the horizon. After a long trek of running through trees, the team found a clearing surrounded by trees so they decided to rest there for the night.

Sakura loosens her pack on her back and set it on the soft grass, picking out her sleeping bag and unrolls it. After she is done she turns her head towards the blonde haired ninja, lying on sleeping bag, with his hands behind his head, staring at the black starry sky above. Sakura walks over and sits down next to Naruto, putting her knees up to her chest and hugging her arms around them.

"The stars are bright tonight aren't they?" asks the pink haired ninja.

"Yeah, the stars looks so much better out in the open." Said Naruto. "I always look at them since I was a kid."

Sakura stares at the grass, lost in her thoughts, them after a silent moment she spoke.

"Naruto?" she spoke.

The boy looks at her. "Yeah, what's up Sakura?" He sat up looking at her.

"Ever since I've known you I've wanted to know something." She begins. "Naruto, it's like a mystery to me that you are who you are… I mean I want to know about you."

Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura plowed on.

"I don't want to know about the class clown you, but the real you inside."

Sakura stares at Naruto, watching him think about his answer. The blue eyed ninja stares back at the stars.

"So you want to know my story." Naruto says quietly. My story is a long one, you know that right."

Sakura nods her head as Naruto looks back at her.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He answers.

Naruto lies back on his sleeping bag, gazing at the thousands of suns.

"My story is a sad one, but you will finally know. I don't remember my parents, but I know that that someone sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside of me as a baby to save the Hidden Leaf Village. As I grew up, people didn't like me just I have the demon sealed inside my body. They cursed me for being born and I never knew why. I thought to myself 'I've done nothing wrong, so why do they hate me so much?'

Nobody wanted me around and I couldn't make friends because of the hate passed on by their parents. Then when that guy told me that everyone hated me because I have the Nine Tailed Fox inside me, I was furious. I wanted them to pay, but I knew I couldn't live with myself if I did that. It'll just justify the means. That's why I want to be Hokage. I want everyone to accept me and notice me as Naruto Uzumaki, not the vessel for the Nine Tailed Fox.

I've been called countless names for years and it still hurts. Just because of this demon. I came across people who thought completely different about me. Iruka sensei took care of me like I was his son. He saw me for who I am, even though the Fox Demon killed his parents when he was a kid. He still took me in. Even if the whole village disliked me I know that Iruka sensei still welcome me with open arms."

Sakura stares at him with her face full of sadness and understanding. She soaks in what she was told.

"I see…" she begins. "Everyone hated you because of what is sealed inside of you. Sasuke told me that I didn't know what it's like to not have parents. To live alone without anyone to care for you. I can see why now."

Naruto turns his head to the pink haired ninja.

"That's just part of the story. I'll tell you more tomorrow, okay."

The leaves ruffle as Kakashi lands on the grass next to them.

"It's all clear around the perimeter and I set up alarms and traps so we should be alright until morning."

"Right." Agrees Sakura as she gets to her feet. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Same to you, Sakura." Naruto said as he watches her frame return to her sleeping bag on the other side of the fire.

Sakura slips into her sleeping bag, thinking of what Naruto told her. She tries to imagine what it might be like to live on your own and have no one to care for you. Thinking of those thoughts, she slowly falls into a heavy sleep.

Thanks for read through the whole story. Chapter 2 will be up shortly so if you want more, I'll give you more.


End file.
